concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Richard Concerts 1950s
1956 February 10, 1956 J&M Studio, New Orleans, LA February 17, 1956 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY April 1, 1956 Mosque, Richmond, VA April 2, 1956 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC April 3, 1956 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC April 4, 1956 Arena, Philadelphia, PA April 5, 1956 Coliseum, Baltimore, MD April 6, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA April 7, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Buffalo, NY April 8, 1956 National Guard Armory, Washington, DC April 9, 1956 National Guard Armory, Newark, NJ April 10, 1956 Mutual Arena, Toronto, ON April 20, 1956 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX April 22, 1956 Loyola Field House, New Orleans, LA May 1, 1956 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Louisville, KY May 2, 1956 Raleigh, NC (Private Function) May 5, 1956 Auditorium, Birmingham, AL May 9, 1956 J&M Studio, New Orleans, LA May 11, 1956 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA May 12, 1956 Green Mill Ballroom, Ventura, CA May 13, 1956 Sweets Ballroom, Oakland, CA May 14, 1956 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA May 16, 1956 Columbia Pictures, Hollywood, CA May 31, 1956 Macon, GA (Funeral) July 6-12, 1956 Zanzibar Club, Buffalo, NY July 16, 1956 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON July 29, 1956 Labor Union Hall, New Orleans, LA July 30-31, 1956 J&M Studio, New Orleans, LA August 1, 1956 J&M Studio, New Orleans, LA August 23, 1956 Nat Ballroom, Amarillo, TX August 24, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Lubbock, TX August 25, 1956 Will Rogers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX September 2, 1956 Wrigley Field, Chicago, IL September 6, 1956 Master Recorders, Los Angeles, CA September 14-16, 1956 Savoy Ballroom, Los Angeles, CA September 26, 1956 Armory, Klamath Falls, OR October 15-16, 1956 J&M Studio, New Orleans, LA October 17, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX October 18, 1956 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX October 19, 1956 City Coliseum, Austin, TX December 23, 1956 Elks Club, Los Angeles, CA December 31, 1956 Theatre, Savannah, GA 1957 January 10, 1957 Wilmington, DE January 11-15, 1957 Howard's Theatre, Washington, DC January 16, 1957 Radio Studio, Washington, DC January 17-19, 1957 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD January 25-31, 1957 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY March 1, 1957 Lebanon, KY April 15, 1957 Madison Ballroom, Detroit, MI May 11, 1957 Desha Social Hall, Little Rock, AR June 12, 1957 PNE Exhibition Garden, Vancouver, BC June 30, 1957 Vancouver, BC ? July 1, 1957 Pocatello, ID July 24, 1957 Ballroom, Topeka, KS July 30-31, 1957 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA August 1-2, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Long Beach, CA August 3, 1957 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL August 8, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (supported by Bobby "Blue" Bland, Junior Parker, The 5 Royales, Wynonie Harris, Big Maybelle, Tab Smith and his Band, Jimmy Reed, Noble Watts and his Band & Tony Harris) August 30-September 8, 1957 Paramount Theatre, New York City, NY September 9, 1957 Lubbock, TX 1957 Australian tour with Little Richard, Gene Vincent and the Blue Caps, Eddie Cochran, Alis Lesley & Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays October 1, 1957 Crown Theatre, Wollongong, AUS (2 shows. Gene Vincent missed these shows) October 2, 1957 Newcastle Stadium, Newcastle, AUS (2 shows) October 3, 1957 Brisbane Stadium, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows) October 4-5, 1957 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 4th, 3 on the 5th) October 6, 1957 Masonic Hall, Broken Hill, AUS (2 shows) October 7, 1957 Wayville Stadium, Adelaide, AUS October 8-10, 1957 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) October 11-12, 1957 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 11th, 3 on the 12th) October 15, 1957 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY October 18, 1957 Master Recorders, Los Angeles, CA December 1, 1957 Turner's Arena, Washington, DC 1958 1959